


All The Same

by Lesbianistic



Category: Batman (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianistic/pseuds/Lesbianistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one shot based off of a comic where Ivy leaves Harley tied up on the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Same

"I wouldn't count on her coming back."  
Batgirl said, looking down at the poor little harlequin clown tied up in a zip line. Harley looked up at her with tears in her eyes and a childish pout on her lips. "She...She'll be back. You'll see. She's just gotta get herself some of that goop." She protested. Batgirl heavily sighed and turned her back to speak to the police officers.  
Harley knew this was her chance. Sometimes Batgirl would purposely give her a small time slot to get away. She'd always had a soft spot for Harley. It was almost sweet.  
The sidekick began to twist and wriggle her wrists. Her tongue poked out as she focused. She rotated her ankles back and forth and shrugged her shoulders continuously. It was a trick she often used to get out of her straight jackets.  
Batgirl glanced back momentarily to see the woman running behind a building.  
"Take care of yourself Harley."  
She muttered to herself.  
*  
Harley ran over rooftops and through alleys for as long as she could before getting tired. She ran quite a lot as the career of a criminal took a lot of training. She finally made it to an abandoned apartment building. It was one of Gotham's first buildings and was used to house orphans and elderly people. It was scheduled for demolition in the fall, but for now it was Harley's current hideout.  
She scaled the wall until she made it to a wedged open window. She placed a hand on the frame and pushed it up until she had enough room to slip in. She threw herself on the old leather couch and took a deep breath. It was cold in the building because there was no heat. But, fortunately, Ivy had run certain vines through the ceiling that lit up when Ivy commanded them to or when Harley watered them.  
The small woman got up off the couch and got a half full bottle of water off the coffee table. She poured a small amount on a thick, green vine dangling from the ceiling. It curled upwards slowly. "Come on buddy, you can do it." Harley said sweetly. It cast a very bright, yellow glow. "Good boy." She smiled. Soon, the entire room was dimly lit by what resembled candle light. Harley took off her cap and threw it to the floor. Her hair was finally free.  
She ran a small hand through her pigtails and made her way to the bathroom. The mirror was dirty and the sinks were rusted, but it was still better than some places she stayed. Sometimes she thought about what she could've had if she hadn't decided to be a criminal. If she would've just stayed in school maybe she could've had an actual home. Or an actual family. Harley tried to avoid those thoughts because they usually made her sad. But if she was honest, she was sad most of the time.  
Everyone acted like she was stupid. Like she didn't know she was an abuse victim. Like she didn't know she was used. She knew all of it. She was a psychology student, yes she fucking knew what she was being put through. Yet everyone loved how happy she stayed through it. Who could be happy through all of that? An insane person.  
Harley rubbed the heals of her palms into her eyes to fight oncoming tears. She felt a warm embrace wrap around her waist.  
"What's wrong Harls?"  
That sweet, seductive voice asked in her ear. Harley felt the same warmth press against her back. She grit her teeth and threw her head backwards. The back of her head collided with Ivy's forehead and sent her back against the bathroom wall. Harley spun around to face her.  
"Harley what the fuck?!"  
Ivy shouted in anger and surprise. Harley balled her fists and stepped forward, a look of rage on her kind face.  
"You left me!"  
She kicked Ivy hard in the shin. Ivy fell to her knees. Harley took the opportunity to collide her knee with the redhead's nose as hard as she could. Her head flew back as blood sprayed.  
"How do you like it?! Being hit?! Being treated like you're stupid?!"  
Harley landed a punch against the side of her head and another against her shoulder.  
"I know how you treat me! I know how he treats me! I know exactly how the world treats me!"  
She continued to kick Ivy in the stomach as hard as she could. Tears streamed down her face as she stopped and looked down at her friend who was now bloody and bruised. The woman on the floor coughed and wrapped an arm around her stomach.  
"I-I'm sorry H-Harls."  
She had blood dripping from her lips and nose. Harley immediately felt guilt for injuring her friend.  
"Ivy...I...I didn't mean to. I don't know...I don't know what came over me."  
She felt the tears streaming faster. Her lip was quivering and her legs felt weak. Ivy held a hand up to her. Harley fell to her knees on the ground next to her. Ivy set a hand on her friend's leg.  
"Harls."  
She coughed. When she was being hit she'd felt rage and confusion. But seeing this small girl crumpled up into a crying mess, crying and apologizing she couldn't help but feel guilt for what she'd done too.  
"I'm sorry that I left you."  
Harley lifted her head from her hands. The other woman painfully pulled herself into a sitting up position. She cringed at the pain in her ribs.  
"I'm sorry that I hit you and treat you like you're stupid."  
She swallowed the blood pooling in her mouth and set her hand on the blonde's face.  
"You're the smartest person I've ever met. And you deserve so much more than what this world has given you."  
Harley sniffled.  
"You really mean that Red?"  
Ivy nodded. Harley threw her arms around her neck. Ivy wrapped one arm around her back and kissed the side of her head. Harley pulled away and looked into her green eyes. She kissed her deeply. Ivy tangled her fingers in her soft blonde hair and pulled her into her lap. She wrapped both of her legs around Ivy's waist.  
"I'm sorry I hurt you."  
She murmured and set her head on Ivy's shoulder.  
"It's alright."  
Harley found herself being lifted as the other woman stood. Ivy set her on the sink and kissed her again. The smaller woman smiled and ran her gloved hands over her shoulders and arms while Ivy held her hips.  
"I hit you really hard though."  
"Harls. I told you. It's okay."  
She began to kiss her jaw and neck. Harley shivered and moved her head to the side.  
"Red."  
"Hm?"  
"Are we gonna go anywhere or are you just gonna keep givin' me hickeys all night?"  
She giggled. The other woman smirked and picked her up again, cupping a hand over her bottom and taking her out of the bathroom to the hallway. She carried Harley through the dimly lit apartment until they reached the bedroom.  
They fell onto the bed with Ivy on top. They were kissing deeply, their tongues running over each other's and exploring the insides of their mouths. They had done this several times before. Both of them knew a routine and what the other liked. They'd learned each other's bodies and found what made the other get chills up their spine.  
Ivy let Harley unzip her green leotard. She quickly shrugged it off and let it fall off the bed and onto the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra like usual. Harley giggled again.  
"What?"  
Ivy asked in her ear.  
"Nothing. I just think you're gorgeous."  
Harley said back, running a hand over Ivy's breast. She smirked down at her and went back to kissing, missing the warmth Harley provided against her lips.  
The woman on top unzipped the back of Harley's tight, red and black suit. It was always a struggle getting the material off. Harley usually had trouble getting it off without ripping it. Ivy helped her out of it and threw it to the ground. Harley was wearing a maroon colored sports bra and black panties. They paused.  
"What?"  
Harley asked. Ivy shrugged.  
"Nothing. You're just...gorgeous."  
Harley laughed and rolled her bright blue eyes.  
"Whatever Red."  
"No. You are."  
Ivy ran a hand down the woman's face. She pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.  
"I'm so lucky I have you."  
Harley sat up and smirked.  
"Is that so?"  
She looked at the spot of dried blood under her lover's nose. Ivy nodded. Harley combed red hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. She leaned closer and ran her tongue over her earlobe. Ivy shivered.  
"If you're oh so lucky."  
Harley wrapped her legs around her waist and flipped her on her back. Ivy looked up at her in shock.  
"Then why,"  
Harley grabbed her wrists and pinned them at either side of her head.  
"do you treat me like shit every chance you get?"  
Harley's expression had changed from smiley to grave. She looked down at her lover, a frown on her face.  
"Harls this isn't like you. I'm usually-"  
"The one on top, I know."  
Harley leaned forward and pressed her lips to her neck. Her teeth bit down hard on her flesh. Ivy held her bottom lip between her teeth and whimpered.  
"Harley-"  
"Listen, Red."  
She rocked her hips gently. Ivy's hips bucked upward in surprise. Harley chuckled and squeezed her thighs together to tighten her hold on Ivy's waist.  
"I know what you said in the bathroom was bullshit. I'm not the smartest person you know. And you don't think you're lucky to have me. You think you're god's gift huh? Pamela Isley, the genius, feminist, scientist. You think the rest of us are just pigs. Especially stupid little Harley, huh?"  
She moved her hips back and forth slowly. Ivy's breathing quickened.  
"N-No."  
She sputtered. Harley stopped moving.  
"Then what is it? I annoy you so much that it's okay to slap me?"  
She dug her nails into Ivy's wrists.  
"Ah! Harls...no!"  
"You slap me, talk to me like a child."  
Harley lowered herself so that her lips were inches away from Ivy's. She smirked and moved her hips back and forth again. Ivy's body tensed under her.  
"Tell me what you think of me. What you truly think."  
She commanded. Ivy's lips parted as she took in a sharp breath. Harley let go of her wrists. Ivy's hands went to her hips. Harley fastened her pace. She threw her head back and groaned. The blonde slapped her across the face much to her surprise.  
"Tell me."  
"I think,"  
She swallowed hard and tried to focus.  
"that you're smart but...you act stupid.."  
She whimpered and dug her nails into Harley's thighs.  
"for him."  
Harley stopped. Ivy groaned. She nearly wanted to cry now.  
"For who?"  
"Joker. You're smart I know you are. But when you act stupid I get mad and irritated and annoyed and I just don't understand."  
Harley grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled gently.  
"What else?"  
Ivy clenched her teeth. Harley pulled again.  
"Pam!"  
"I think you're beautiful and funny. You make me happy Harley. Even if I hit you and you annoy me."  
Harley pulled her head backwards by the hair she had wrapped in her fist and ran her tongue over Ivy's throat.  
"There's something else."  
"Harley god damn it."  
Ivy growled. Harley moved her hips in a sharp motion. Ivy let out a cry. She was shaking under Harley. It was so unlike her. She hated it.  
"What else Pam?"  
"I...I.."  
"Uh-huh?"  
Harley pressed her lips to hers and guided Ivy's hand to her bottom. Ivy shivered and pulled her against her harder.  
"I'm not moving until you say it."  
Harley said in her innocent voice. Ivy gave her a stern look.  
"I...I love you Harley."  
"Good girl."  
She smiled and kissed her lips again. Ivy bit down hard on her lip and smacked her hand against Harley's ass. Harley smiled and moved her hips against her in a fast pace. Ivy fell back against the pillow again. Harley continued, running her hands down Ivy's stomach.  
"Harls."  
Ivy squeezed her thighs. Harley could feel the woman under her tensing and twitching. She'd never made Ivy melt like this, especially when she hadn't even taken her underwear off yet. Ivy's mouth opened, a choking sound escaped her throat before a loud moan echoed through the apartment. Harley didn't stop yet. She felt her own body getting warm and her thighs were going stiff. Ivy ran her hands down the woman's stomach and gently scratched red lines in her skin. Harley was quiet when she felt it rush over her. Her legs went weak and her breath had escaped her chest in a quick moment. She fell forward and lay her head on Ivy's shoulder.  
The moonlight shone in through the window and cast a silver light over the two bodies. They were quiet for a long time before Ivy swept the younger woman's hair from her face.  
"Harleen."  
She never used her real name. Ever. Harley looked at her with heavy lidded eyes.  
"I didn't get to say it but...I'm sorry. That I put you through this abuse. I just thought that...maybe since he hit you and hurt you it would make you stay. It's an awful, selfish thought but...you stayed with him for so long even though he beat the shit out of you. And now that you're here with me, I thought that maybe if I hit you...you'd stay this time."  
There were tears streaming down her face now. Her chest was bobbing up and down as she sobbed. Harley caressed her cheek and held her close.  
"You're right. That's awful. But you always told me to leave because he hurt me. And now I'm in the same boat with you. The abuse isn't okay, Pam. It's not. But I love you too. I love you in a way I've never loved anyone. Even him. I respect you, and I think you're beautiful, and you're a genius. I just...I want that from you too, you know?"  
She said gently. Ivy wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead.  
"I will never, lay my hands on you again Harley. I swear on my plants, my life, to god. Anything. Please just don't leave again."  
Harley chuckled.  
"I won't. Just don't hit me again or I'll kill you."  
"Got it."  
Harley kissed her deeply and smiled.  
"I mean it. I'm insane. I'll slit your throat."  
"G-Got it."


End file.
